Life Is Like A Bad Movie
by CrimsonEyedKitsune
Summary: Naruto's life is one problem after another. When he starts a new school, his life becomes more complicated especially when he meets the most popular and hottest boy, Sasuke uchiha, who may or may not have something to do with Naruto's parents being framed for a incredibly heinous crime which inevitably led to their execution by the law! AU Boy X Boy love (Sasuke: Seme)(Naruto: Uke)


**Hi this is my first fanfiction! So go easy on me. I really home you enjoy this story I've been planning on writing it for a while and I finally got around to it! YAY! I should be able to update every month or so!**

_**Story is rated M for explicit scenes, self harm, cursing and sexual situations. Yaoi later in chapters!**_

**I don't own anything…. because I am poor and if I did sasunaru would be a ship in the show!**

_Chapter 1: Past Actions_

He always sat alone, at school, at home, at the dinner table and basically in life. His name was Naruto Uzumaki, a 16 year old boy in Hashirama Senju high school, in the town of Konoha. Naruto had been hated since the moment of birth all because of what his parents were believed to have done. Naruto Uzumaki was born in jail 5 months after his mother, Kushina Uzumaki and his father, Minato Namikaze was convicted for presumably torturing and killing dozens of people and preforming some kind of experiments on them. Naruto lived in jail till he was two years old without the guards knowing. The only reason he got out was because one of Minato's cell mates Jiraiya who was the prison cook used some of his connections with food deliveries to sneak him out. See, Jiraiya spent a lot of time with Naruto and he grew to love the kid and he along with Kushina and Minato wanted him to live a normal life. So after he got out, they arranged an apartment which they could pay for inside jail and had arranged for a man named Hiruzen Sarutobi come by once in a while to check on him.

The last time Naruto saw his mom and dad was when he was six and that was the day of they were executed but The last thing his mother said to him was, "Naruto….Don't be a picky eater, eat a lot and grow big and strong. Make sure to bathe every day and stay warm. Don't stay up late and get plenty of sleep. Plus make friends, you don't need tons…okay…? Just a few that you can really trust and your mom was bad at this, but you should study hard and get into a good college! Just everyone is good at some things and not so good at others. So even if things don't go so well, don't get depressed. Okay? At school, respect your teachers and those senior to you. Oh and regarding the three prohibitions be careful about loaning and borrowing money and don't fall into the wrong crowd…we know how it is to get involved with the wrong people. We are innocent but we don't want you to blame anyone for what has happened. Don't hold hate in your heart. Naruto there'll be plenty of hard and painful times ahead, take care of yourself and make sure to have dreams and the confidence to make those dreams come true. There really is so much more I want to tell you, I want to be with you longer….I love you!" and his dad told him "Naruto. My words to you as your father are ditto to what your nagging mother has said." There was a lot of crying that day but Naruto promised all those things to his mom and dad but there was one he could not keep. He could not get rid of the hate in his heart and he felt kind of guilty for their deaths- which can be a heavy burden for anyone, especially a child.

Everything was normal except for a few troubling moments up until his 16th birthday which also happens to be the anniversary of his parent's death. Naruto Uzumaki was a good looking boy with natural spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. He was about 5'8 and was pretty well built. He was skilled in martial arts because he needed a way of defending himself since it came out through the media 2 years ago that Minato and Kushina had a son and Naruto just happened to look so much like his dad that some people would find out and also the fact that he uses his mother's last name as his own. He also had 3 whisker looking scars on each cheek which he obtained from some psychopath in jail right before he was sent to live on his own but no one knew this since he would cover them up with make-up except his 2 closest friends Kiba and Shikamaru who also knew about his past. They also were the only ones who knew that Naruto sexual preference was for the same sex with the exception of the few men he's slept with.

It was 8:00 on Monday and Naruto walked onto the school grounds of his new school. This was his first day at a new school. He was expelled from the last one for fighting. But this school wouldn't be so bad since his friends already went there, so he wouldn't be alone. When he saw the school his jaw dropped in awe as he never seen such a huge school before. It looked more like a palace than a school. The only reason he could afford this school was thanks to the money his parents left him.

When he opened the door he was greeted by Shikamaru who just gave a quick wave and Kiba who practically pounced him. "OMG you're finally here, now we can all go to the same school together I'm so excited." Kiba said while dragging Naruto to the office to get his schedule and locker number. It was already in the middle of the semester, so when the saw him the staff scoffed at him a bit in annoyance. But Naruto was used to it so he brushed it off. They lady behind the desk handed him his schedule and locker number and combination. "What class you got first Naruto?" Shikamaru asked with a complete lack of interest "umm… some teacher named Kakashi Hatake" Shikamaru and Kiba just glanced at each other and was about to say something about him when "BRRGG, BRRGG" they just waved goodbye before I could ask them anything. "What was this kakashi Hatake like?" Naruto whispered to himself while walking to his first period class.


End file.
